


The Naga

by thebeingunknown



Series: Creature Sex, Romances, and Friendships [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Creature Fic, Exophilia, F/M, Fear, Female Reader, Forced, Human/Monster Sex, Male Domination, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster porn, Naga, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Random & Short, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Temple, Teratophilia, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeingunknown/pseuds/thebeingunknown
Summary: Tales of the elusive snake-man had been passed around the isolated village for two hundred years. Few true sightings, and even fewer interactions. Those that trespassed met an untimely demise. Some thought him an incarnated God of sorts, guardian of the ruin that lay in the jungle bordering their home. Others believed he was purely a night specter, a powerful sprit who, most of the time, resided on another realm. But when he emerged from the little temple deep in the wood, whether in spirit or flesh, the village stilled.No one crossed the Naga.
Series: Creature Sex, Romances, and Friendships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803559
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me a very big happy so please throw me a bone I try my best on these ;-;  
> If you like my writing perhaps leave a suggestion in the comments for a future creature smut/romance!

Moist soil coated the side of your face as you were slid across the forest floor. It was early, early morning. Your mind, it went in out of consciousness while you began to awaken. Something throbbed on the side of your head, and you could barely see in the low light of daybreak in the thick canopy. 

You felt an incredibly strong vice on your wrist as you were pulled along, your face bumping on rocks, plants, and then, something smooth, yet muscular. Undulating side to side, sometimes hitting you—you finally gained your bearings. You cried out as loud as you could. You violently thrashed as you looked up and saw a creature, dark muddy green in color, with smooth, scaled skin covering his body. So smoothly and with such power he moved; it could have been mesmerizing. You still screamed and kicked, trying to find something to grab onto. The creature attempted to drag you over a fallen log but almost lost his hold on your wrist as you braced yourself against it with your legs. He whipped his head around, large, yellow eyes filled with an animosity that you hadn’t yet seen in your lifetime. 

“Somebody! _Please_ , help!” you shrieked, your voice already becoming hoarse. He let out a low hiss that sent shivers running down your spine and grabbed a hold of your wrist and your other arm, lofting you right over the log with no resistance.   
You were flipped onto your stomach and pulled farther and farther into the jungle, shouting and fighting all along the way. At some point you craned your head up to look and saw you were headed towards a ruin up ahead. Your chin scraped against cold stone. All cries and pleas for help fell on deaf ears; there was no one near enough to hear you yell. And you did, you really did, until your throat got so sore that you had to stop.

Eventually, you were dropped. The iron grip on your arms was released by the creature, who slithered behind you, his height now towering over your own as he straightened out. You scrambled to your feet and ran to the back wall of the structure and was only able to watch as he pulled a heavy slab of rock in front of the entrance. Despite your erratic breathing, your mind that ran on primal instinct, you tried to gauge just how heavy that slab actually was. Heavy, you judged—even he, as strong as he was, seemed to have a little trouble in pulling it by the handle indented into the stone. 

You were sealed in. You could tell that much. 

But it wasn’t pitch black in the temple. As the sun rose more and more, light began to pool in through the many openings near the top of the structure. And that was when you saw it in full. 

A body, humanoid up top with sinewy muscles. His chest boasted bigger armor plates than the rest of his scales. But joined at his hip was a thick, snake-like tail, covered in dark green scales which refracted light. His head was devoid of any hair, not even eyebrows, but following the curvature of his head was a ridge, which flared out from his neck in a distinctly triangular shape. On his hands were dark grey claws. 

It all set in. All of the times you had heard the folktales of the humble, yet wrathful God that lived in the little ruin of a temple outside of their village. Or the creature, that disappeared and reappeared with such agility and grace within his environment that those who had seen glimpses of it had sworn it was but a spirit. But he was here, the mystery in the flesh as a living, breathing organism…and he began to come toward you. Muscles rolled with his almost fluid being as he moved, with tight abdominals that showed not six, but eight muscles along his long torso. 

You sucked in a shallow breath and looked all around you, desperate for a way out. All of the windows were too high. There was no way for you to climb them. The front entrance was blocked. You back was against the cool stone wall behind you, which seemed to push you toward the creature that came slithering toward you with unknown intention. His face was unreadable. 

“Stay back!” you wildly shouted, assuming a tucked-in stance, your arms pulled closely to your sternum. “Get away!”

You knew there was no chance of fighting; the creature was a foot and a half taller than you standing as tall as it could, not including the nine-foot tail trailing it. You froze as it moved to your side and leaned in, to which you could only shudder and look away. His smooth, cold hand ran along your shoulder, up your neck and face, and finally reached your hair, where he suddenly grabbing a handful and lightly pulled. You flinched and threw up a hand to push it away, but he retracted first as if as calm as could be. His eyes were narrowed, like he was anticipating some kind of strike to his face while he inspected you, but in honesty you were too scared to try such a bold move. 

Gasping, you jumped as it snagged your loose shirt and tugged with force. You heard seams beginning to rip around the collar and immediately tried to scurry out of his hold, but your shirt only served as a ring around your neck, briefly choking you because he kept a tight hold on the back of the collar. Your own feet tripped you up when he pulled you toward himself, and your foot accidentally slammed down onto the tip of his tail. It hissed threateningly with his fangs bared, neck flesh flaring wide.   
Your first instinct was to apologize to the terrifyingly strong creature. But you didn’t know if he even spoke, so you found yourself feeling idiotic for trying. He did not respond, no matter what you tried. 

Deflating from his puffed-up state, he regained his composure once more and instead gave you a light, warning hiss as he approached your rigid form. You went completely still while he proceeded to yank and pull more at your clothes, unable to really do anything about it. And after several agonizingly long minutes of him fumbling with the fabrics and getting agitated with them, you decided to finish the job by stepping out of the pair of shorts that had fallen to your ankles. You were left in your undergarments, feeling extremely exposed in the wake of the creature circling around you, sniffing places like near your underarms, your face, and hips. 

“Shit,” you whimpered, the Naga dipping his head down to your thighs. Out of reflex your hand does down there to cover up, stumbling back from the shameless creature. 

What seemed like a mundane action to you was really a confirmation for him; he smelled on her what others of her kind did not: the pheromones and all of the signatures of her unique scent. 

Done, he slowly reeled back. Standing at his full height, he was intimidatingly huge compared to her, with broad shoulders, a thick waist and the formidable glands at either side of his neck.

You tried to run away. Only tried, because you found out in that moment that this creature, however large he was, was deceptively fast, and struck like a viper in shooting forward to grab you. You let out a shrill yelp as you both tumbled onto the hard floor, the mess of limbs fighting to subdue each other. But your measly strength was absolutely no match for this beast. His entire bodyweight came down onto you; almost four hundred pounds of pure muscle. The impact left you breathless—it had totally knocked the wind out of you, and your head had hit the stone, too, causing you to grit your teeth in pain while hes climbed over you like a predator. 

He lowered his head level to yours and followed it every time you whipped from side to side, his tongue flicking in and out right against your face. He started to get antsy and impatient. The slit from which his equipment stayed hidden in flushed and swelled with excitement. 

You hadn’t noticed during your violent struggle underneath it, but on his hipline, beneath his lower belly, his growing excitement began to emerge from from its sheath. It was the adrenaline of overpowering another being on his end, an animal instinct to dominate, just like his urge to hunt and kill and devour. He was a predator, yes; and an apex one, at that. And while he could not speak nor understand this soft, weak creature’s language, he murmured things to himself in his own. 

_“No more of this_ ,” he told her defiant spirit, despite knowing that she would never get it. Her fingernails nearly caught his eye before he ripped it away. _“No more_.” 

He cared not of the one free arm of yours that scratched and hit at his head while he got into position for the act, which he had been waiting for so long, now coming to rest his hips and tail between her thighs. It made the organ which stayed tucked in his body perk and react to the friction of their bodies, skin-on-skin with your warm one. The sheer pleasure was akin to sunning himself, or lazing in warm waters, to finally feel the yielding inner muscles of a female. 

It had been much too long since his last indulgence. 

Meanwhile, you felt an involuntary excitement building arthin yourself, your own body betraying your logical mind as the creature tore away your underwear. With his weight on top of you, around you, and the hot, humid climate of the jungle, you felt suffocated. You were drenched with sweat, unable to cool off from the lack of breeze. You felt utterly powerless against the Naga, with just his sheer size and weight being enough to get you underneath him in such a compromising position. 

You felt something slick prodding at your thighs and sex. A breath hitched in your throat—it couldn’t be.

And yet, it was. He growled and hissed, trying to find your now shamefully wet entrance. He was an of such ardent impatience, like a starving person being promised a meal, that a wash of intense anxiety hit you when he finally managed to find the spot, you squirming and writhing underneath him in a desperate last attempt at escape. 

He took no time, care, or sympathy in eagerly plunging his length into you, the sudden stretch causing you to cry out. His pupils dilated instantly. He hit your cervix that was high due to your cycle. His hands found your forearms and simply pushed them away from himself, beginning to rock back and forth. He kept that slow pace up for just a little bit before abruptly slamming into you. His mouth found your neck and enclosed the vulnerable flesh in his teeth to keep you in place, with deadly fangs, not yet seeping venom, nicking at your skin every time he pumped. He snarled and bit down harder when you tried to pry his jaw off. 

You weren’t fully relaxed, and so with each shallow yet forceful thrust of his into your burning sex, you bit down into your lips, you chewed your mouth, you did anything to nullify it. 

Pressing his cooler body flush to yours, he continued thrusting inside of you at a more erratic pace, tongue occasionally flicking your face, chest and neck. Your body began to accommodate the intrusion and the floodgates opened, making it even easier for him to slide in and out. Aside from the two small ridges that lined his member, which stimulated you in ways that you hadn’t ever experienced. He was not overly lengthy, but rather relatively short and girthy, with each pound hitting that special spot in you that always lit your mind and body on fire. His pubic bone brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves of yours and sent you nearly careening over the edge, so close to that explosive release, before he shifted his body and started unrelentingly hammering you. His neck flared and his body twitched as he rammed your cervix repeatedly. The snap of his hips grew more and more quick and hard, the sounds of wet flesh joining filling the room along with his throaty hisses and grunts. 

You couldn’t help but let out a whine of both pain and pleasure after a particularly relentless pump, finally coming undone moments later by his penis stimulating everything it could. Your clit, your entrance, your walls—you clenched down onto him in a fit of uncontrollable spasms as he rode your through your orgasm, finally reaching his own peak at the sensation of your muscles hugging and clamping on him so tightly. He relinquished your bruised neck and reared up and came hard, making sure he was still firmly planted within you as ropes of ejaculate spurted into you in rapid succession. You panted through it, head tilted to the side in exhaustion but completely aware of him still looming over you, his eyes tightly shut with jaw clenched.

You didn’t know how to feel. It took your mind a minute to clear up from the high you had just came down from, but once it did, you covered your flushed, sweat-covered face with your hands, unsure of what to do next. It was embarrassing, most of all, but also…exciting. Dangerous. Your heart stayed thumping loudly even after he crawled off of you, his joints popping and cracking as he moved. He was much more sluggish and lumbering as he pulled himself out from between your slick thighs, which you immediately closed and sat up on. 

Just as it had with you, it took him some time to come down from his own high, too. His energy was completely spent, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse in a pile and curl up to sleep, whether you were to join him or not. He practically dragged himself across the room and fell down into a heap in his nest, which was tucked between two fallen chunks of the structure. It was small and a bit damp there with the moss, and so it was his favorite place to sleep, because out of all the places, he felt safest curled up right there. 

He kept a close eye on you as he lay down, not expecting anything of you. Truth be told, he had no thought ahead of what he would do afterward. Simply let you go? Keep you? 

“ _Should I invite you over, little thing_ ,” he said in a deep, raspy voice, “ _and you attack me whilst I sleep, this day will be your last_.” 

He lifted his torso and looked at you with those expectant eyes, pupils now having gone back to slits. “ _Come_.” 

You only stared back at him in return, hand finding your shirt which had been strewn nearby. From your perspective, he was not speaking. All you heard were series of hisses, clicks, and other strange sounds that you could not hope to put your finger on. But you eventually deemed that he was, in fact, not simply a stupid animal. There was a knowingness in his eyes. An intelligence. And whether that made it all the more frightening was a question for a different day; because you were frankly too drained to contemplate it.   
Swallowing, you got up and approached him. “What do you want?” you asked. It was dumb, you thought, to bother asking—but it felt right. 

“ _Mind my body,”_ he groaned, the end of his tail still feeling tender from when she’d stepped on it so hard. “ _You may join me.”_

After a moment of assessment, of looking into those discerning eyes of his, you crouched down, leaning against and resting your head on the thick coil of his tail. You faced away from him, though saw out of the corner of your eye him eventually relax, falling into a light slumber while you stayed wide awake. The next move? You didn’t know. Your eyes still scanned around the temple for s possible exit, but all routes were either too high to reach or blocked by ruined stone. The pillars lining either side of the hall held no footholds or things to grab, so you had to rule out scaling them to the top floor. 

But despite your conflicted feelings, the longer you stayed against him, sharing this mutual trust in one another that neither of you would attack the other in their sleep, you caught yourself dozing off as well. 

Maybe you could come to enjoy his company. 


	2. Chapter Two

_“In honesty, you would be a much easier meal,”_ the Naga murmured, stretched out across his coil to feel of your skin. You were still asleep, tired from the fighting and the sex, and so he took his chance in really inspecting you while you were unresponsive. He was hungry but bored, though still feeling lazy as well. Hunting was a challenge at most and at the best a minor inconvenience. 

He hiked your shirt up and looked at your back, tracing his clawed finger down along your spine. On his back were plates following his own spine, which aided in sunning—that sounded good to him in the moment. It was high noon outside, warm and humid in the jungle, but the inside of the temple was shady and cooler than he liked. “ _Warm creature, you do not have to deal with this,”_ he yawned wide, his jaw momentarily unhinging. You shifted in your sleep and he watched in interest. “ _Do you wake?_ ”

Looking over at the entrance, he contemplated on leaving and just enclosing you inside as he’d done before. But he knew the noise would rouse you, and so he took to the ceiling above him, sparse rays of light shining in through the cracks and gaps.   
He was proficient at climbing, his arms and back muscles made large and dense from pulling his weight all of his life. Underneath your sleeping form he unraveled as he slithered out, being sure to be as quiet as he could. You almost fell over onto your side when he had came out all the way, but he leaned you down gently so that you wouldn’t wake and disturb him. To his shock you remained unconscious. He duly noted that; he would never sleep so deeply, but you were easy to get past, it seemed. 

Standing erect, he reached up and grabbed onto a groove in the wall, pulling himself up and up until he reached the second floor ledge. He went along the ledge up to his usual exit point, one large hole in the wall and draped himself over the edge, tail following behind him as he crept out onto the outer ring of the temple. From there he simply slid down a toppled slab and onto the softer forest floor. He stopped and got low, listening to the many sounds of the jungle. His favorite spot to hunt was the creek flowing a mile or so away from the temple, where he occasionally hunted and killed the giant otters that swam there. He could not go too often for they would learn to avoid that creek because of him, but he hadn’t been in ages.

Stealthily, he crept through the wood, opting to go slow and steady. He actually spotted a jaguar perched up in the trees above him along the way, but he did not worry. The veteran animals around there knew that the Naga was dangerous.   
Those that were inexperienced and tried to either attack him or wander too close, they were quickly dispatched. 

A jaguar eyed him as he passed by. Its left eye was gouged out and had since healed over; it was the same one that had attempted to hunt him months before. It remained up in the trees and rightly ignored his existence once he was at a safe distance. He would not engage with any of the big cats of the jungle unless necessary. He was strong, but they were incredibly powerful themselves. 

At the creek, he waited patiently near the bank before he came any closer. Nothing yet, but the otters made their presence obvious when they were. Whether they would be hanging around there that day was unknown to him. He eventually slipped into the murky water, hiding amongst the village and debris in a nook need the bank. The water was warm and comfortable for him, moreso than the dry land. Aside from the caiman that he sometimes had to share the space with, both usually steering clear of each other. He watched and waited for about an hour and a half before an otter showed up. It ambled along the creek, going with the current—he dipped lower and lower in the water, until only his eyes were above it, and when it came just slightly closer, he lurched forward. It squealed and thrashed in his hands as he tore through the water with his catch and slithered up the bank. His heart was racing with excitement; the act of catching and killing was enthralling, the only thing next to sex worthy of such affection.

Venom glands flashing, he bit down onto its neck, holding it firmly to the ground. The rush of ecstasy upon feeling his jaw around around it dulled all other senses. He was about to release the venom when he remembered the human, you, back at the temple. If you were going to stay, you would have to eat too, and flesh infected with the venom would certainly kill you. 

Somewhat disappointed, refrained from injecting it, instead just biting down as hard as he could. Its wild squirming died down to occasional twitches and fidgets as it was asphyxiated, finally falling still and silent with one last clamp shut. 

He pulled away from the dead creature, pleased with his kill. It was his time and effort spent on catching it, not yours, and so he feasted first, sating himself on three quarters of the otter. You were so small compared to him, he judged that you did not need that much. The rest was enough. 

Stomach full and feeling gladly bloated, he then found somewhere sunny to lie down for a while. Not too long, as you were in the back of his mind constantly; he was admittedly paranoid that you would have found some way to escape. Highly unlikely, yet he finished up an hour later of warming himself, and headed back to the temple. He went in the way he’d came with the last of his kill's body in tow to find her wide awake inside, pacing up and down the hall. 

Upon seeing him work his way down the ledge and walls, you were stunned—how he managed to lug his own massive weight was absolutely beyond you, not to mention all the while carrying the corpse of an unknown creature in his jaw.

Dropping down the rest of the way, he approached you without hesitation and dropped the kill before you, watching as if expecting you to do something with it. He could not be serious, you thought; what were you supposed to do with that? Eat it? Laughable! Your teeth would barely be able to make it through the hide. Lest the fact that it was raw, which made you question how many parasites or illnesses you could contract by ingesting it. Overall a horrible idea. You didn’t know how smart this being actually was, but he was clearly naive to humans. 

Or he just did not care. 

_“I offer you my work and you stare at it,_ ” he snorted to himself, _“an oblivious creature, you are.”_

He demonstrated exactly what he wanted by tearing off a small piece of flesh himself, then dropping it for you again. Perhaps you felt vulnerable while eating in front of him. He went away and kept a good distance between you two, concluding that if you didn’t eat the otter soon, he’d finish it. As old as he was, and with all the time in the world, he certainly was the impatient type. 

You really did not want to bite into the haunch of that otter, but as he watched you with narrowed eyes you felt like if you didn’t, he would aggravate. So you reluctantly picked the lofty piece of meat up, cringing at the bits of dirt and debris stuck to the bloody mass. Under his scrutiny, it was hard to find a way to approach it with your small jaw, but after minutes of battling with yourself, you sunk your blunt teeth into the exposed muscle, having to pull the hunk away from yourself for leverage. Your mouth flooded with that telltale metallic taste and you almost gagged. You shot a glance back at the Naga, who made his way over to you. 

The ordeal was terrible. Ripping off the bits of meat were hard enough, but the blood was perhaps the part. 

He observed in morbid gratification seeing you eat on the raw flesh. It was something so primal and simply…wild. He waited to see the day where you would go in with no fears and rip and tear at a carcass just as he did. The silent temple was only occupied by the wet sounds of meat, and for a second, he'd wished he could hear the squeal of the otter as he did before. 

And once you were both fat and happy, mate until he was fully spent. 

In the middle of grunting as you strained to tear another piece off, you felt something rest against your shoulder, and matte skin rubbing the side of your face. You abandoned the last mouthful and looked over at him. He always insisted on staring right into your eyes, unflinching, while you could not maintain the intense eye contact. His tongue flicked out and grazed your cheekbone, causing a familiar warmth to come to your face. Despite trying to stay clean, your checks and mouth were still covered in blood, along with your hands. It pooled underneath your nails.

He left your shoulder and looked down at the rest of the kill. You’d barely made a dent in it before you just couldn’t take another bite of it; the hair, the dirt, it was supremely gross. Even made your jaw sore. 

Picking up the meat, he made quick work of finishing off the rest of it, completely ignoring about it all that you found disgusting. And when he was done, he turned back to you with blood all over the lower half of his face, that familiar glint of satisfaction in his eyes. 

_“I will make an animal out of you yet,”_ he purred, pleasured to see the blood staining your mouth and your hands. You were already halfway there _. ”Like me.”_

He bared his fangs at you in an impish attempt at a grin, which looked almost looked mocking, in a way.

Circling around to your side, he roughly grabbed your shoulders and pulled to him, lapping at the blood on your face. His tongue nearly touched your eye multiple times, and so you stood there in a rigid wince as he did was he pleased. He had no concept of barriers; he repeatedly nipped at your skin, pulling at it, just barely sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. Each time he seemed to lose a little more care as to how hard he was doing it—you yelped when he bit down onto the back of your neck and tugged at the slightly loose skin, like a mother feline carrying her cub. Throwing your hands back, you tried to scratch or grasp onto anything of hid in reach, but nothing deterred him. 

Had he not any semblance of self control or forethought for the future, he would have just killed you there and ate you all up. You were so weak and vulnerable, it would have been nothing to slam you down and break your neck. There was nothing stopping him…beside one thing. 

All the fellow Naga in the region had either been slain, or had fled far away from the genocide hundreds of years ago. Before the humans knew to fear and respect them. His mother had died off a hundred years prior, and his father, as per course, was never involved to begin with. But he guessed that his father was dead as well, because at the time of his birth, both had been old. Far past their prime.

But It was currently the wet season, warm and moist and just perfect for breeding. His last romp with you was the first time in a very long while. He’d spent many years going in and out of heat until then, unable to get that release he was craving. But now, he had this one. The female he'd stalked for days before abducting from her shanty in the night. And so endearing were you that he planned on never letting ypu go. 

_“Is a shame that you will die shortly,”_ he said, grabbing you hair and tilting your head back. Your skin pebbled as he ran his muzzle across your neck and shoulder. He nuzzled his face in your neck and inhaled your unique scent. _“I will miss the company.”_

It was then that you began to notice a pattern in the sounds that he made. They were not just unintelligible grunts and hisses and clicks. Ludicrous as it sounded, you thought momentarily that it could have actually been speech. 

You gently pulled away from him and faced him, thinking up some way to test your theory. Experimentally, you gestured toward yourself and said your name, making note of the curious tilt of his head each time you did so. This went on four or five times before the creature before you seemed to have a lightbulb go off. 

He repeated your name. It was mixed with a kind of throaty hiss, but you understood it enough. 

It was both strange and surreal hearing him say your name, how he repeated it several more times. And despite his brutish nature, the moment was oddly tender, compared to all of your previous interactions. Where he seemed genuinely engaged with what you said when you tried to elaborate more. Encouraging him to do so with his own name, if he even had one.

" _Ssszerrat,"_ he hissed lowly, his hoarse voice resonating deep within you.

"Szerat," you pronounced unsurely. "That's your name?" 

Rumbling unintelligibly, he began to slither away, and when you did not follow, he looked back at you with expectance. There was a room adjacent to the main hall, where some rock blocked the entrance. He gestured with his head to prompt you to follow. 

"In there?" you questioned, timidly stepping forth. 

He blinked and continued onward to push the rubble out of the way. You helped him with some of the smaller bits, and once it was unblocked, he led you into the room. Although it was dark, you gasped a little at what you saw; the room had gold pieces scattered about, strewn in piles in random places. 

Approaching a pile in the corner, he picked up a band, about four inches wide and relatively small. It had a ring of embedded red jewels in it, which he beckoned you forward with. He grabbed your arm and slipped it on around your bicep. 

"It's...pretty," you said in earnest, admiring the shiny finish of it. You honestly had not a clue as to _why_ he'd actually given you the ornament, but you tried to appreciate the awkward gift nevertheless. It was an uncharacteristic gesture, but he seemed pleased by the sight of it, eyes predatory as he passed by you. His tail wrapped around your leg and snuck up your thigh, then dangerously near your delicates. Tingles running up your spine, you pried the tip away from your nethers, to which he gave you a sly look as he slithered out of the room. Thunder suddenly broke out in the distance and you heard the heavy patter of rain outside. 

When you exited, you found Szerat backed up threateningly. He was fixated on something on the upper opposite wall, his venom glands flaring defensively. His back muscles tensed and released, almost with a rhythm. Hissing deeply, he flinched when you came close to him. 

You leaned out from behind him to see what he was so worked up about. 

A large, black panther leapt in from an opening head the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a feeding kink myself, but I can see how Szerat would in this context ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ~enjoy~


	3. Chapter Three

You screamed as the panther came lunging forward. Rearing up on its back legs, it bested Szerat's height, who almost buckled underneath the powerful creature’s weight when it came down on him. Running behind a pillar, you watched around the corner as he grappled with the beast, claws of the feline's dragging across Szerat's armor plates with ferocity. Had that been your own skin, you would have been a goner; because even he was bleeding, trying to force the panther back while it attempted to latch onto his neck. Spits of venom flew in their struggle, and it looked as though he was going to get a bite in on the panther's shoulder, but its jaws found his bicep and clamped down—he let out a ghastly ragged cry of pain, succumbing to the panther's sheer force as he fell onto his back. 

This was your chance. You could let it kill him. He would die and theoretically, you could be free from captivity.   
But that wasn’t taking into account the panther attacking you afterward. 

So your mind went onto a frenzy, for every second that the fight between the two formidable creatures continued, it grew more dire. For the both of you. You frantically searched around. Something to throw, something to hit it with; but the Naga kept no such sleepy possession as a weapon besides his golden artifacts, which were useless to you. 

Standing back helplessly, you watched in horror as the panther tried yet again to snap Szerat's neck, but he kept it at bay by pushing it to the side, attempting to slither up, but only met again by it leaping onto his back. He twisted around with abnormal flexibility and let out a savage hiss, sinking his fangs into the panther's foreleg. 

And then you spotted it. A chunk of stone, lofty and hard to carry, but the adrenaline pushed you forward, flanking around the beast's back to deliver the blow. You bellowed a deep and savage cry as you raised it above your head and brought it down with as much power as you could muster. You struck the back of it's head, causing it to momentarily lose its footing, and kept hitting. Your arms were burning. And as you kept slamming that stone down onto its head and neck, Szerat delivered several lethal doses of his venom in deep bites to its sternum. It kicked and thrashed the entire time, one of its back claws actually catching your abdomen in its frenzy. They tore straight through your skin and made you drop the stone as you stumbled back with your hands clutched over your stomach. 

Then, there was silence. The temple was no longer filled with the snarls and growls and roads of animalistic battle; only the heavy breathing of both you and Szerat, who shoved the panther off of himself as soon as it no longer fought.   
You leaned against the wall and grimaced when you peeled your hands away from your abdomen. They weren’t incredibly deep, mostly superficial, but as your mind cleared from its adrenaline, the pain began to burn entirely. You knew that it could get infected, and badly, at that. It only had a chance if you had clean water to rinse it with, but you were in a temple in the jungle; there was no such thing around, unless you boiled it. 

Speaking of water, you tried to swallow. It barely went down, and right then you really felr jusy how dehydrated you actually were. You hadn't been there not even a day yet, but the affects were already setting in.

With a groan, you pried away from the wall and approached Szerat, who still had that wild look in his eye. You weren’t certain if he was less animal than anything else, regardless if whether he could speak; because at times, he truly did seem like one. And he hissed when you came too close, baring those fearsome fangs and reeling back before slithering off quickly. He lofted himself up onto the second level and out of the exit point. Despite his obvious displays of a more primal disposition, you were always jarred by how much he was like an animal. You had to remind yourself that he was not like you. No matter how humanoid he was, on the inside, he was simply…a survivor. 

Letting out of a shaky breath, you made yourself head over to where you’d slept before. The nest in between the rocks, where you lay down and curl up as comfortably as you could. Every movement made those scratches sting, and for a second, you wondered if Szerat would come back anytime soon. Water was your top priority, something you would have to work around the Naga for. Lest you just shrivel up and die in his holdings, which you would not put past him. Whether he formed emotional bonds with others, you did not know. Did he care if you passed away? Would he simply go and find another human? Or was it that deep in his psyche, past the primal urges and instincts, he had more advanced thought processes and feelings such as affection or attachment? Did his snake-like nature allow it?

Out of all the things you didn’t know, you at least knew one: If he didn’t possess enough ability to think ahead, you were in trouble.  
Szerat, still tense from the fight, fled the temple. That animal had been just barely an adult, strong and recently turned from adolescence to a fully-grown male panther. Likely searching for a mate. The jaguar that sometimes prowled the Naga's territory always avoided him, and so it seemed as though he’d grown too comfortable being “on top” in his sphere of influence. But this encounter reminded him that he was not always on top of his game. He was young and strong himself, but the big cats were warriors. 

He found a sunny spot outside of the temple to relax and ease his nerves after such a close call, where he lay there evaluating his wounds for a while before something began to stir in him. Covered in gashes and scratches, claw marks across the side of his face. Not unfamiliar as the sensations were; for some reason, the thrill of a hunt or a fight oftentimes had him feeling incredibly aroused afterward, as if a victory called for a reward. His reward, in his home, weak and completely subservient to him. 

And he thought that maybe she deserved to be bred by someone so capable as himself. A female appreciates such value.   
Feeling riled up once again, he made his way back into the temple, still covered in blood and dirt. That animalistic gleam filled his eye once again as he set his gaze on you, sleeping in his nest. He was not used to sharing; he shared with a price. 

He snuck up behind you. Slowly wrapped his tail up and around your legs. And then startled you awake with a sudden push to put you on your back, trapped in his coil and by the arms at either side of your head. You writhed around in that vice of rolling muscle and scales, prying at his hands and forearms, and he bent down to make you look at him with those wild eyes. Ones that were dilated almost to the fullest in their lust, free from any restraint of moral implications or weight on his mind. And with that utter freedom, he lowered down onto one of his elbows and took your thigh with the other while you burned with both trepidation and self-inflicted shame. You shouldn’t have been excited. It shouldn’t have excited you. 

But it did. 

He hummed a low and rumbling sound, like a purr. His eyes fell on the golden band around your arm and a rare and vague smile found his mouth. “ _My artifact, on your weak body,”_ he mused, _“my female, you do not know your honor.”_

“What…what are you saying?” you managed to implore in a whine, shifting uncomfortably. Resistance was futile. He silently worked your clothes off of you; your shirt and the tattered underwear that had been given up by him before. It made your blood run hot, with your heart beating like a drum as his smooth hands slid down your body. Along your sides and down to your hips, where his tail began to unravel. And where his male nature revealed itself halfway, excited by the rub of your legs against his hips as he lowered himself onto you. 

_“I know not your tongue..._ ” he muttered, face buried in your collarbones to take in your scent. He rose and slapped unyielding palms down onto your shoulders and firmly locked you in place, “ _I do not need to.”_

And so it began. And that night was filled with many a moan and grunt and hiss in the little temple, inaudible to those out in the trees searching for you. But they would never find anything; because in that village, there was no soul willing enough to try the Naga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there it is. Cop-out at the end, ik, but I didn't really feel the need to add another smut in. Was going to at first, but it would have just been similar to the first time, so I figured I'd spare the details and get this shortie over with. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed anyway.


End file.
